Insomnie
by Sorn The Lucifer's Angel
Summary: OS. Slash SBRL. Je n'arrive pas à dormir, encore une fois. J'en ai marre de ces insomnies. Moony, tes yeux me hantent !


_**Insomnie**_

Je me retourne et me retourne encore et encore dans mon lit.

A droite, à gauche, sur le dos, sur le ventre, dans toutes les positions possibles comme impossibles, rien à faire, le sommeil me fuit.

Discrètement je me lève avec un soupir désespéré et me glisse hors de mon lit à baldaquin.

Je frissonne quand je sens le dallage froid sous mes pas mais je sors quand même doucement du dortoir de Gryffondor, non sans jeter un coup d'œil au lit d'un certain camarade de chambre.

Ça fait des semaines que ça dure, j'en ai marre.

Dès que je ferme les yeux je vois les _siens_.

Comme si ce n'était pas suffisant de les voir tout le temps la journée !

Je suis vraiment en manque de sommeil là.

C'est limite si je ne trébuche pas dans l'escalier en colimaçon qui mène à la salle commune. Mes yeux se ferment tout seuls mais je sais que je suis incapable de m'endormir.

Et c'est ça le pire.

Je m'assieds, les genoux repliés contre mon menton, dans un gros fauteuil rouge moelleux. Ces sièges sont divins.

Je rallume le feu distraitement pour me réchauffer un peu.

Je le fixe d'un regard vide tout en repensant à mes rêves.

Mes rêves qui ne me lâchent pas d'une semelle.

Et encore et toujours _ses_ yeux. Ses magnifiques yeux dorés.

Et parfois des rêves un peu plus osés aussi.

Moony.

Ça fait déjà deux ans que j'ai réalisé que j'étais attiré par lui, lors de notre première nuit de pleine lune sous forme d'animagi.

Au début, je m'amusais juste à le trouver mignon et adorable, à vouloir le protéger de tout le monde. Et puis je commençais à devenir jaloux de toutes les filles qui l'approchaient. D'une jalousie maladive. Ça a tourné peu à peu à l'obsession, je ne supportais plus de le voir séparé de moi plus de quelques heures, je devenais fou, paranoïaque. En bref, insupportable.

James s'en est rendu compte bien sûr. Il est perspicace Prongs quand il s'y met.

J'ai tout essayé pour oublier dès que j'ai réalisé la vérité.

Les filles, l'alcool, le travail (et oui, j'ai même sérieusement étudié pendant un moment, vous rendez-vous compte de l'extrémité à laquelle je suis arrivé pour lui échapper !), la fuite (impensable ! c'était encore pire d'être loin de lui) et même un gars.

Un Serdaigle qui m'avait toujours fait un peu penser à Moony.

Je suis pitoyable hein ?

Pourquoi je lui dis rien ? J'en sais rien, j'ai trop peur qu'il me rejette sûrement. Oui, Sirius Black a peur de se faire rejeter, vous avez bien compris. Seulement ici c'est pas d'une fille quelconque qu'on parle, c'est de Moony, de mon Moony.

Oui, je suis même possessif, encore mieux allez-vous me dire. Bah oui, on se refait pas.

Je soupire, mes paupières s'alourdissent mais je sais que le sommeil ne me prendra pas, pas encore.

Un soupir plus profond. J'en ai plus qu'assez de ces foutues insomnies.

J'entends des bruits de pas dans l'escalier mais je reste immobile. Avec un peu de chance, on ne me remarquera pas.

« Pad ? » me fait une voix endormie.

_Sa_ voix.

Je me retourne pour le voir les yeux bouffis de sommeil, son pyjama légèrement de travers, les cheveux en bataille, un air fatigué sur le visage.

Même ainsi, il est magnifique.

« Va te recoucher Moony, tu as besoin de dormir. » fais-je doucement tout en ne le lâchant pas des yeux.

« Toi aussi. » me répond-t-il vaillamment. Il lutte bravement contre un bâillement mais n'arrive pas à le réprimer.

« Ça fait des jours que tu ne dors plus. »

« Des semaines. » précise-je en haussant les épaules.

Son sourcil se hausse mais je ne réponds pas. Finalement, il soupire et vient s'asseoir à côté de moi, fixant le feu avec le même détachement dont je fais preuve.

« Tu sais que tu peux me parler si t'as un problème, Sir. »

Je hoche la tête, pas convaincu le moins du monde, mais autant lui faire plaisir.

Mais il n'est pas dupe et me le fait comprendre par _le_ regard, le regard typiquement Remussien qui dit "ne te fous pas de moi, je sais que ça ne va pas".

Je soupire. On déballe tout maintenant ou pas ?

On déballe une partie.

« J'arrive pas à dormir à cause de putains de rêves que je devrais pas avoir. » finis-je par expliquer d'un ton las.

« Quel genre de rêve ? » me demande-t-il de sa voix douce.

Comment je peux résister quand il prend ce ton là ? Moony, tu es trop mignon pour ton propre bien.

« Le genre de rêve où généralement c'est une fille qui y est présente. Mais dans mon cas, c'est un gars. »

Un long silence.

« Je vois. » fait-il simplement après quelques longues secondes.

Je tourne un regard inquiet vers lui. Il va pas mal réagir, hein ?

« T'es pas dégoûté ? »

« Non. Juste un peu surpris. »

Son sourire me rassure.

« Amoureux ? » fait-il gentiment.

« Désespérément. »

Je soupire.

« C'est mon cas aussi. Pour un gars. »

Je sursaute. Non, dîtes-moi que j'ai mal entendu, pitié, pas ça. Je tourne un regard affligé vers lui qu'il ne remarque pas.

Il fixe le vide avec la même douleur sourde dans les yeux que moi.

« T'as déjà tenté quelque chose ? » demande-je, espérant secrètement qu'il n'en soit rien. C'est bête de se raccrocher à tel espoir mais que voulez-vous, je suis intoxiqué par Remus.

Il secoue la tête. « Il est déjà amoureux. » Son sourire est douloureusement amer.

Mon cœur bat plus vite. J'ai une chance ! Ne la laisse pas filer Pad.

« Moony...si je te disais que...que c'est toi ce gars...tu me répondrais quoi ? » demande-je en me mordant la lèvre anxieusement.

Il sursaute et tourne un regard choqué vers moi.

Merde, merde, _merde_ ! Retiens tes putains d'impulsions Sirius !

Puis avant que je réalise clairement ce qu'il se passe, je sens ses lèvres se poser sur les miennes. Tout doucement, légèrement, à peine un effleurement de lèvres.

Merlin, c'est parfait.

Timidement, j'approfondis le baiser et mon cœur manque d'exploser quand il y répond.

Je suis au paradis !

Quelques secondes plus tard, on se sépare plus par manque d'air qu'autre chose et le regard qu'il fixe sur moi est brûlant.

« Je répondrais que j'en suis enchanté, Pad. »

Je souris bêtement.

« Et c'est moi qui t'empêche de dormir, hm ? »

Je hoche la tête. Sans importance à présent !

« Tu veux dormir avec moi, Siry ? »

Oh. Mon. Dieu. Oui, oui, oui, je veux, je veux, _je veux_ !

Il rit devant mon air de chiot excité. Toujours trop ressemblé à un chien pour mon propre bien.

« Bien sûr que je veux ! » répond-je en essayant – en vain – de cacher mon enthousiasme.

« Je t'empêcherais de dormir d'une autre manière. » me fait-il avec un clin d'œil séducteur.

Ah Merlin, je fonds !

Il m'embrasse légèrement avant de m'emmener par la main au dortoir.

C'est trop beau pour être vrai.

Je ne réalise toujours pas quand on se retrouve dans le même lit, enlacés.

Bercé par sa chaleur, par son odeur, par ses baisers, par ses caresses je m'endors doucement, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Finalement, les insomnies ça a aussi du bon.

* * *

**Petit OS écrit aujourd'hui à 2h du matin à cause d'une de mes bien trop fréquentes insomnies pour cause de douleurs post-opératoires (même si ça fait 11 jours que je me suis fait opérer et que je me bourre aux médicaments tous plus forts les uns que les autres). C'est trop insupportable pour que je puisse dormir de toutes manières.**

**Autant que rester éveillée me serve à quelque chose. **

**La vie est belle, hein ?**

**Moi aussi je veux un Moony pour m'aider à dormir.**

**Sorn**


End file.
